


One Vampire's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. ''A treat for my wife,'' Charles Croydon said after he approached Sarah Croydon's bed.





	One Vampire's Smile

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''A treat for my wife,'' Charles Croydon said after he approached Sarah Croydon's bed. He held something behind his back before he revealed a chocolate treat. Charles smiled with Sarah the minute she took the treat. He viewed her cuddling her childhood toy on their bed. Vampires were always happy.

 

THE END


End file.
